


Movie Nights and Pizza

by desrry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Cave, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, No Angst, No Smut, Pizza, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrry/pseuds/desrry
Summary: Tonight is movie night and Cas forgot an important part of movie night. Again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	Movie Nights and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).



> Hello!! Thank you for choosing my fic. There are something’s I would like to say before you start. First, Dean and Cas’ relationship can be up to you. I see them as being partners but they can be platonic to you if you want to see them that way. Second, if there are any mistakes please feel free to tell me and I will fix them.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> This story is not affiliated, associated, endorsed by, or in any way officially connected with Random Acts, or any of its subsidiaries or its affiliates. All donations have been paid directly to Random Acts, who do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the stories.
> 
> Anyways, here’s the story. I hope you enjoy ❤️

“Cas!” 

“CAS” 

“CASTIEL” 

Today was movie night. To Dean, movie night is the most important day of the week. Nothing can stop Dean Winchester from watching a movie and eating pizza on this day. Not even Castiel, his slow-moving, pizza- loving, reference- hating, best friend and part time angel can stop him from having his pizza. 

“What Dean?” said Castiel with as much attitude as he could muster. 

“Where’s the pizza?” 

“What pizza?” 

“The _pizza_ , Cas” 

With one confused squinty head tilt later, Castiel finally realized something. He forgot the pizza. One of the most important parts of movie night. Again. This was not a one time deal, no, this was the third time Castiel forgot an important part of movie night. 

The first time was the beer. He was too busy looking at gardening tools and talking with Sam about which vegetables they should grow next that he just forgot about the beer that was the last item on their list. This tiny mistake was easily forgiven with the excuse that “I am just worried about your health, Dean. I want you to live a long life”, and a perfected puppy eyed look. Deans resolve ended the second he saw those baby blues looking at him like that.  


The second time was, oddly, the movie. It had been all of them at the store this time. Cas will forever argue that it was not only his fault. There were three others at the store that could have remembered too. Even though it was his job to take care of the movie someone, like Jack, will little responsibility could have helped him.  


He and Dean were having their “domestic dispute”, as Sam put it, and were too busy trying to prove the other wrong to remember everything they needed. Sam, bless him, decided that he should break up the “fight” before it escalated into a real fight. So Cas, being the drama queen that he is, left the store with as much sass as an angel can have. Sam, as always, rolled his eyes at their antics. Jack, being the loyal one, gave Dean his basket and followed Cas out of the store. Dean, knowing how over dramatic Cas could get, picked up Jack's basket and went to the front of the store to check out.  


They realized that they had no movie when they arrived at the bunker. All the food was prepared and set up. They were seated in the Dean Cave all ready to go when Sam pointed out,  


“Guys, where’s the movie? Die Had or whatever it’s called”  


“In the bag, right Cas? And it’s Die Hard Sam, honestly” said Dean with his mouth full of popcorn and an exaggerated eye roll towards Sam.  


“I don’t know” Cas was not looking at Dean when he said that; still mad at him from their latest argument.  


“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’?”  


“It means I don’t know Dean”  


With a glare Dean says, “How can you not know? The movie was your responsibility. You should know where it is”.  


Dean has known Cas for a very long time. They were as close as ever. Dean could read Cas like an open book and vise versa. No lie could get past either of them. That’s what made them such a powerful duo. No one, not even Sam or Jack, knew Cas better then Dean and Dean better then Cas. They always had this connection; this profound bond that was unique to the both of them. So when Dean noticed Cas’ left eye twitch, he knew Cas was lying.  


“Don’t lie to me, Cas”  


Of course Cas knew he couldn’t lie to Dean. He never could. Cas just didn’t want to admit that he genuinely forgot the movie. Well, maybe not genuinely. There was a part of Cas that wanted him to forget about the movie just to get back at Dean. And he did forget. Just at the store. Cas will never tell Dean or anyone that he remembered about the forgotten movie in the car. He was just too angry at Dean to say anything about it.  


With a long suffering sign, Cas finally admits “I forgot the movie at the store Dean. I’m sorry”  


Looking into those blue eyes, Dean could tell that there was more Cas wasn’t telling him. “What aren't you telling me?”  


“I told you everything, Dean” those eyes were filled with mock innocence that screams _I did nothing wrong but I actually did I just won’t say anything_.  


“Guys, can you just not bicker for one day”  


“Fine”  


“Whatever”  


“We’ll just have to watch Harry Potter”  


“Aggghhh” Sam groans at the same time that Jack screams “yay” while clapping.  


That brings Dean back into the situation he was in now. The TV was all ready and set with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ready to play. But, there was no movie night without pizza and Cas seems to have forgotten the pizza.  


“Dean I-“ Cas was cut off with the sound of the bunker doors opening. Jack entered carrying bags of what looks like candy and drinks. Sam enters closely behind with two pizza boxes and a brown paper bag on top. Sam made eye contact with Cas that essentially says _I know you forgot the pizza and I won’t let you be on the receiving end of Dean's lecture again_. Cas has never been more grateful for his friend than this moment.  


“Oh! The pizza! Cas why didn’t you say you say Sam was picking it up” Dean said with a chuckle and a fond smile.  


Cas was glad Dean was distracted by the pizza or else he would’ve caught on the obvious lie. With a sigh, Cas helped Jack bring the bags to the Dean Cave followed by Sam and Dean with the pizza boxes.  


“Okay! Let’s get started”. There was a big and relaxed smile on Dean's face. This was by far Cas’ favorite version of Dean. One where he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders and the unnecessary guilt that he carried around everywhere. This Dean, the one that was excited to watch Harry Potter with his big Gryffindor hoodie on, this was his favorite.  


Cas never really paid attention to the movies every time they watched. He was too busy looking at his family. Sam had an annoyed look on his face. He was not into the story as much as Dean and Jack were but he found it okay. Obviously not his first choice of movies. He was more into documentaries and educational movies. Even with the annoyed look on his face, his eyes said everything Cas needed to know. His eyes shined with happiness.  


Jack was the opposite. He was enthralled by the magical world of Harry Potter. His face full of wonder and curiosity. His love for the Wizarding World was obvious just by looking at him. Not to mention the amount of bright yellow merchandise he had that could beat Dean’s collection.  


And lastly Dean. There are no words in the entire universe that could describe the emotions on Dean's face. His face was as bright and beautiful as his soul; he shone with happiness. Cas couldn’t help but wonder if Dean would ever be this happy in a world where he wasn’t a hunter. In a world where he lived a normal life. No monsters, no demons, no apocalyptic worlds. Nothing. Just a normal life. A world where he and Sam grew up with both of his parents. Where he was able to go to school and become whatever he wanted to. A world where-  


Cas was brought back by his thoughts with a nudge from Dean. _What?_ His eyes said. _Nothing_. Mine said back.  


_Are you sure?_  


_Yes. I- I’m just… wondering if you would be happier in a world without monsters and demons_.  


_No I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t have you. Or Jack_.  


_But you would have your family_.  


_I already have my family. You, Sam, Jack. You are my family. I would take this messed up world over everything. I’ll take movie nights with you guys over having an apple pie life any day of the week_.  


_I would too, Dean_.  


_I know you would Cas_.  


With one last smile, they turned their attention back to the movie.  


“Dean?”  


“Yes Jack”  


“Why is Hagrid so big?”  


“Well Jack he’s actually a…”

This was the best movie night ever 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it.


End file.
